Abstract The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are to provide administrative services (financial management, organization, oversight, dissemination of information and outreach) to all the Projects and Cores in the proposed Program Project Grant. The Administrative Core will provide general, practical, and intellectual management resources and support to the projects. Dr. Yamoah will serve as Administrative Core Leader and will work closely with the Program Project Executive Committee, the Internal Advisory and External Advisory Committees to provide oversight for the coordination and reporting activities of the PPG. To this end, the Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are: Aim 1. To provide administrative services (financial management, organization, oversight, human resources, dissemination of information and outreach, clerical support) to all the Projects and Cores within the PPG, Aim 2. To coordinate programmatic, effective, efficient, and collaborative interactions of the PPG research team with the External and Internal Executive/Advisory Committees. Aim 3. To administer contractual agreements with Stanford University, University of Washington (UW), and Saint Louis University. Aim 4. To ensure that the scientific objectives of the proposal to address the overall hypothesis are met. Aim 5. To provide oversight to ensure full compliances with regulatory requirements (Animal Care and Use, Resource Sharing, Public Access for Publications, Management and reporting of finances).